Why we all die in the end
by Okane-Tsuki
Summary: Story continues 14 years after 'The little village of Edo'. Corruption begins brewing in the Kamiya dojo and know one knows who to blame. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: okay continuation of Little village of Edo, there will be a lot of new characters, but if you want to find out about the old characters read that first or at the same time or whatever you feel. This story is all about corruption and death so it will be gorry with maybe a little bit of romance, i'm not sure yet. Plus it will have comedy, I can't not write a story that has a little humor, I just don't have it in me! But enjoy and don't forget to review if you want too!!**

Chapter 1: Death of a sinner

Miah looked at the base of the tree, she couldn't stand the agony any longer. Kenshin was dead, her friend and lover, was finally gone. She knew that these thoughts weren't right for a 14 year old, but she couldn't help it, she loved him and no one would ever know. She wouldn't let anyone find out; she had to be with him before Kaoru could beat her to it.

Finally she heard him behind her and she turned to face the young boy. He was about 16 years old and was a student at the Kamiya dojo. His black hair was long and pulled back into a low pony tail and his glasses glared in the day light. "I talked to Okani, finally I got the truth out of her," he said stepping closer to her his hand on the sword on his right hip.

"What did she say?" Miah said combing her fingers through her dark gray/brown hair, she gathered it all up and wrapped it up in the red fabric tie her father had given her. Her calm hazel eyes studied the man in front of her as she prepared to hear the news.

"Aoshi is your real father," he said watching her fall to the ground crying, she knew it, she had slept with her half brother. It had been last time the family came to visit and she caught eyes with the oldest of the Shinomori clan, Hiei, he was stunning. He was smart, funny, handsome, and very easy going, when she saw him Kenshin was whipped from her mind. She had of course never told Kenshin about him, but it wasn't like they were exclusive, he was married after all.

Miah looked up at her friend who had knelt beside her, the one man who knew everything about her, he was her best friend. She felt his arms wrap around her shoulders and she reached up and patted them, "Oh well, I will never let it happen again."

"Will you tell him before he leaves?" Guro asked as he let her go and sat back in the grass and she brushed the tears off her face so she could see him more clearly.

"Hell no," she said laughing, "That ass I don't even want to talk to him ever again." Hiei and his sister Akaki had come to visit for a few days, but were leaving that night. No, she would just sit there until it is really dark and he is gone.

"I see, well I will leave you to your thoughts," He sighed standing up and leaving her alone to do what she wanted. He was always worried about her; she had the same stubborn attitude as her mother. Her mother was always getting herself into sticky situations and so was her daughter, 2 peas in a pod. He looked up at the sun as he walked, he was supposed to meet Kenji, Yahiko, and Basho for a drink soon. He looked back at the dojo and started to run as he saw the 3 waiting at the gate for him.

"Don't tell me you were with Miah," the taller one with brown hair said as Guro joined them. He wore the normal dress but it was white and the sleeves of his shirt were ripped off and a red ribbon was tied tightly around his lean muscular arm.

"Sorry, I can't do that," Guro laughed and they all headed for the city together.

"That slut needs to get her shit straight."

"She is your sister do not talk about her like that," Guro scolded Basho he was so cruel to Miah all the time. Basho didn't know what his sister did behind closed doors but he knew it wasn't good. Guro was almost sure that Basho knew about Kenshin, but they had never talked about it.

"Yeah, you are so mean to her," the smiling face of Yahiko said looking at the younger guys. He knew he was older then them, but they were his battle buddy's, he was just as immature as they were most of the time. He was 28 now, at his peak, newly married, he had to live life to the fullest.

"Who cares," Basho said waving it off with his hand, he wasn't going to go out and talk about his sister tonight. He was sick of her, he was sick of his little brothers, he was sick of his parents. They had all been getting on his nerves recently and he just wanted to go out and drink with his friends.

Miah sat for a long time with her head in her lap and she felt someone in front of her. She looked up to see the handsome face of Hiei. "What do you want?"

"Just to help you out," he said smiling and pulled out a sword and slashed her across the chest. She didn't have time to scream as he rammed the blade into her throat and blood squirted everywhere. He ripped it out and decided it would be fun to reconfigure her face; he wiped the blood off on the grass and put it away. Taking out a small knife he began to cut up her face making little designs in her skin. When he was finished he looked at his work, she still looked pretty. He took the knife and began to slice her face up all over, before he restudied it. "Much better," he said smiling as he stood up and threw the knife in the forest hoping no one would find it.

He looked down at his clothes and smiled, somehow he managed not to get any blood on himself. He turned and walked back to the dojo with his hands in his pockets, "Cunt."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: If you like the story so far and want to find out who Rika/Okani is then you should read my story the little village of Edo. And if you like it you should review, cause it makes me happy! **

Chapter 2

Rika was sitting on the front porch when she had heard the news, "Miah was dead." It was devastating to hear, her child, gone forever. She refused to go and see the body, Sano and a few other students had gone to collect it and bury it, then she would leave her spot on the porch. Basho and the others were still gone, it was now morning and they should return soon. Rika looked over at the closed door next to her, how to explain it to Ari? He was only 8 he wouldn't understand, but he had to be told. Issa defiantly wouldn't know what to do, he was just 2 and he more then likely cry non-stop. Rika wasn't prepared for this, who could have been?

It had only been 2 weeks since Kenshin had returned for the last time only to die in Kaoru's arms in the cherry tree grove. Foot steps came her way and she looked over to see Tsubame walking slowly towards her. Tsubame was such a fragile woman with a classic Japanese beauty that all the other women there were jealous of. Yahiko was a lucky man to of known her for so long and finally get up the nerve to marry her.

Tsubame stopped and looked down at Rika who had gone back to staring at the god tree in the front yard. "Okani, are you okay?"

"I'll have to be," she said turning to smile at the girl, Okani, she would never get used to her new name. The older adults called her Rika, but all the students called her Okani. Tsubame gave her a little bow and continued on her way to the kitchen, she was in charge of cooking, seeing as how she was the best cook there. Rika heard stirring in the room next to her and took in a deep painful breath. She covered her face in her hands as she heard the door open she removed them and put a smile on her face.

"Mom, don't stand outside our door when we sleep, it is weird," the little Ari scowled as he walked out of the room and closed the door so Issa could continue sleeping. He looked exactly like Rika with a more masculine look. Out of the 4 children he was the only one that looked like her. She considered him her little daughter but he always got annoyed with it and would yell at her. He was a feisty little eight-year-old, he knew way more than he should, and was always being punished for it. But no matter how many times he was sent to his room, he would still give a witty reply to anyone whenever he felt there needed to be one.

Rika believed his behavior stemmed from her never watching her mouth while he was around when he was younger. Rika had the dirty mouth of a sailor, and her son was smart enough to pick it up and apply it to his vocabulary at a very young age. "It is not weird; I'm waiting for your brother to return."

"That's gross," Ari said as he jumped off the porch and ran to the outhouse bathroom.

"You're gross," Rika mumbled under her breath watching the youngster. Every time he said something like that he ran, she always felt like she should chase after him but she was too lazy. He was the biggest little brat she had ever known, but it was her fault what was a mother to do?

"All done," Sano's voice pulled her back to reality and she looked at him. He seemed sad, but he was trying to put on a brave face for her.

"Thank you," she said and he crawled up on the porch and made his way over to Rika placing his head in her lap as he stretched out. She rubbed his head as he closed his eyes and they sat in silence for a little while.

"You guys disgust me," Ari said as he walked past them in the front yard and then he sprinted to the kitchen.

Rika opened her mouth and then closed it, one day she would just spring up and catch him and spank him until he cried. The bedroom door slid open a little and the little Issa stood rubbing his stinging eyes. He hated the sun light in the morning; it was too bright for his taste.

When Issa was finished he started to walk out but tripped over Sano's legs that were laying across the door way. He crashed his face into the wood and Sano quickly sat up and pulled him into his lap before he got the chance to cry. "Daddy why do that?" Issa said turning in Sano's lap so he could see his father's face.

"Sorry kid," was all he said and Issa punched him in the face, "Ow." Sano quickly lifted him off his lap and set him in Rika's. He may have been 2 but he had some fists on him, and he knew how to use them.

"Don't do that," Rika said calmly looking down at her youngest. Issa cocked his head to the side a smiled, unfortunately he wasn't going to get away with this one. "Apologize, right now." Issa's smile faded as his eyes grew wide and looked over at his dad who was rubbing his cheek. "Issa now, that isn't nice," Rika said sternly watching the little boy watch his father. "Issa!" She said loudly and the little boy jumped in her lap.

"I sorry daddy," he said still frowning at his father, "Don't trip me again, tho."

Rika slammed her head back against the wall, what did they do wrong? "Up," Rika said lifting the child off her lap and then patting him on the butt. Issa looked at her with very sad eyes, "Do it." Issa walked over to Sano and gave him a hug and Sano gave Rika a horrible look at he hugged him back. "Now breakfast," Rika said and Issa ran to the kitchen.

"What the hell was that for?" Sano said watching the little tike waddle down the porch.

"Don't tell me you don't like hugging your son?" Rika said sarcastically as she stood up and made her own way to the kitchen.

Sano was surprised at how well she was taking the news, though Rika and Miah were never really that close. Miah was mostly a loner and refused to ever talk to her parents about anything. Even from the time she was a child she was a brave little squirt. Sano sighed and started for the kitchen as well when he spotted the 4 coming back. He waited for them to walk inside the yard before he made his way over to them. "Have a good night?" He said crossing his arms and looking at Basho, he should not be pulling all-nighters at the age of 14.

"Well, yeah we won a good bunch of money," Yahiko said pulling the yen out of his pocket and showing it to Sano.

"Well I'm glad, now you can come back to reality," he said as he prepared to tell them the news. All the boys got quiet and looked at him; they all sensed something was wrong. "Miah is dead," he said and Guro turned his back to Sano.

"What? How? Why?" Kenji shot out his green eyes piercing Sano's for answers.

"She was murdered by a sword, that is all we know, we found her at the edge of the forest," Sano said and Yahiko patted Guro on the back, they all he was going to be the one to take it the worse.

"Good riddance," Basho said walking away from the group and heading to his room to get some sleep. She was a nuisance any ways; she had no reason to live any longer.

"Basho," Sano said but the boy didn't turn to look at him. Sano hated his kids, they were all brats. Why did his and Rika's stubbornness get passed down to them? Why couldn't he just have cute, good natured, well behaved kids? Today he wasn't going to take this from any of them, "BASHO," he screamed and the boy stopped but didn't look at him.

Sanosuke charged up to him and grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn and look at him. "What the hell is the matter with you, your sister was just murdered and you don't give a shit? I know that you didn't get along well but that doesn't mean you can still look down on her. She is gone, and you are going to shape up and stop being a complete jack ass. Do you hear me?" Sano felt his face grow hot as his son just stared at him expressionless as he yelled at him. "You little fucker," he said grabbing the front of Basho's kimono and lifting him off the ground, "You pay good attention to me, if you don't start obeying us then you are in for a world of hurt." He tossed his son on the ground and walked off so he could calm himself down before Rika saw him.

Wide eyed Basho watched his father walk away; he had actually put his hands on him. He had yelled at him, what in world was he so mad at? When his father was out of sight he knew it was safe to stand up and look over at his friends who bore the same face as he. "Whatever," he said waving to them and headed for the kitchen instead of his bedroom. He heard the other guys say something to him but it didn't register, he had to find his mother. When he opened the door he saw her sitting at the table with his brothers, Tsubame, and a few students who stayed at the dojo. She stood up and he rushed over to give her a hug, and he heard her cry a little.

His mother was always on his side which was why he always ran to her, but today he knew he had to be there for her. "I'm sorry mother," he whispered and she nodded as she still embraced him. He could give a fuck what his father said, but his mom was a totally different story.

Rika pulled away and looked at her eldest, and gave him a weak smile. "Would you like some breakfast?" She said trying to act normal, for his little brothers.

"Uh, no I think I am going to go to bed," he said giving his mom a short little hug before he made his way to his room to pass out.

"Mom what in the world was that?" Ari said from the table and Rika turned to see he had food hanging out of his mouth.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth," Rika said as she walked back over to them, suddenly she felt very tired. She picked up a full plate and made her way to see Kaoru, maybe today she would eat. Ever since Kenshin had passed Kaoru had locked her self in her room and let her illness slowly consume her. She refused to eat, talk, and get out of bed.

Rika knocked on the door and didn't get an answer but entered anyways, "Kaoru will you please eat?" Rika sat down next to her on the floor and set the plate down. "Has anyone told you the news?" Rika asked staring at Kaoru's back and then after a moment she slowly turned to look at her.

Kaoru felt horrible, and knew she looked the same way, she could feel the disease had finally reached the skin on her neck. She blinked a few times as if telling Rika to continue, she had no energy to talk. No energy to hear this news knowing it was something bad, but it was her disposition.

"They found Miah murdered today," Rika said looking down at the plate of food. "That's all we know; so here eat up and gain back your strength so you can help us find out who it was." Rika looked at Kaoru who looked at her blankly; she had no energy to make a sad face. Rika stood up and walked out of the room and hoped that Kaoru would finally try to help herself. Rika knew that was a long shot though, Kaoru was more than determined to die and join Kenshin.

As she walked on the porch she felt a cold breeze and she crossed her arms and watched Sano as he paced in the front yard. "What are you doing?"

Sano felt like ignoring her, he was still angry and she should not be seeing him like that. He heard her call to him again and finally he looked up at her, "What?" He felt as if he said it too harshly but if he did she had not noticed.

"Why are you pacing?" she said laughing a little, he always made her laugh no matter the circumstances.

"That son of yours, he will be next to go if he doesn't listen to me!" Sano said continuing to walk back and forth in front of the ashes of the fire pit.

"Issa? He is only 2 years old," Rika said defensively wondering why Sano would let a young kid get him that riled up.

"No, the other one," he said irritated that she would just leave him alone.

"Ari?" she asked and he stopped and looked at her like she was stupid. "Oh, Basho. Why don't you just go and take a walk down to the river or something?"

He groaned and started to walk away, it was a good idea he had to get out of there. He backhanded waved good-bye to her, he wasn't mad at her. He was just mad at her son, because right now he refused to take responsibility for giving him life.

"Wow," Rika said quietly to herself as she headed back to the kitchen. When she reached it the door was being slid open and little Issa walked out. "What are you doing cutie?" She bent down and picked him up and possessively held him to her. As she turned she spotted someone out of the corner of her eye near the gym. Slowly she turned so she could see him directly across the yard. She stood as he began to walk his way over to her and she clutched Issa closer to her.

Realizing that she was right next to the kitchen and everyone was still in it she decided to meet him half way.

"Where are my kids," his cold voice said as they got close enough to hear each other.

"They left yesterday, why did you come all the way here?" Rika said looking into the stone eyes of Aoshi as he closely watched Issa in her arms. "Just so you know; Miah died sometime last night."

His hard expression softened a little as he looked back into her eyes. "I see, suicide?" He said assuming that it could be the only reason.

"No, but I'm pretty sure she wanted to die," Rika said looking at Issa who seemed distracted watching a butterfly in the distance. She set him down and he ran after it, she watched her clueless child entertain himself.

"She wanted to beat Kaoru to him no doubt," Aoshi said watching the young boy as well. The sun glistened off his light brown hair as he ran in the knee high grass around him. Yes; Aoshi and Rika had both known of Miah's secrets with Kenshin. Kenshin had confined it to Aoshi who of course had to tell Rika.

"Well are you aware of her lover?" Rika said turning her attention back to the kitchen as Kenji walked out and seemed to not notice them. Aoshi just looked at her but she didn't want to continue until Kenji was completely out of ear shot. "Hiei," was all she said knowing that Aoshi had to of known, he knew everything.

"I see, that's a little gross," Aoshi said staring off into the yard as the thick clouds began to cover the sun.

"Well duh, but she couldn't know so I had to let it happen," Rika said as Issa fell down and she waited for him to cry. She watched the little boy sit up and make a frown face and then the butterfly flew into his vision and he forgot he was going to cry.

"You let my daughter," Aoshi started but Rika quickly corrected him.

"She is not yours if you don't claim her. Plus we will never know because Basho looks and acts exactly Sano and they are twins, so you can't say that you contributed any DNA to Miah," Rika stopped and took in a deep breath to calm down. "I know you didn't come here to find your kids. I'll let you go and pay your respects, you can stay as long as you need," she said and instantly Aoshi walked around her and headed to the grave yard.

The dojo had never had a grave yard until Kenshin decided he wanted to be buried at home, so he could finally rest. Now that Miah was buried right next to him Rika guessed that it would now become a cemetery. Actually she knew it would become a cemetery, she had seen it in the future, she had been there. Her mind flashed to a black and white picture of a young girl with a mangled face laying in the grass.

"Look Kenshin it looks like it says Millllla," a younger Rika said as her and Kenshin sat in a shed on the Higurashi shrine once known as Kamiya dojo. They both leaned into the book and attempted to read the scratched out name, who was this girl?

Rika felt Issa tugging on her leg to be picked up and she snapped out of her flashback. She didn't need to go that morning to see Miah's body, she had already seen it a long time ago. She bent down and lifted her child looking him in the face, the next Sagara child in the death books name was Sakujo. She didn't have a son name Sakujo, but maybe it was Issa and if she jumped down the well and checked the book maybe it said Issa now. Maybe it was Ari in the book, she felt cold all of a sudden, no she would not let any more of her children die.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night everyone sat around the camp fire Kenji had set up for the little ones. They were all sitting around silently in their own thoughts. Issa sat in Sanosuke's lap resting against his chest when a dark figure approached them. As the light grew as the person came closer they all saw that it was the curvy figure of Akaki Shinomori. Kenji quickly stood up as he saw it was her and bowed as she walked up to him.

"Akaki what are you doing back so soon? I thought you and Hiei left yesterday night?" Kenji said looking at the beautiful girl he had a crush on. She had short black hair that came to her chin and rounded around the back of her head. Her face was pale and lips were naturally red. She was only 13 years old but she had the body of a woman, no one really knew why because her mother looked like a weasel until she was 18.

Akaki politely bowed back to Kenji before looking around everyone else around the camp fire. "Well actually I came back to talk to Sano-sempai," she said with a soft smile on her face.

Sano was afraid of this, he handed Issa off to Rika and stood up and excused them both. They walked to the back of the property near the cemetery before they addressed each other.

"I heard about your loss and I thought that I should come back and apologize," she said bowing to him and he looked at the girl. So well mannered, polite, and mature for her age, it was quite strange. When he didn't say anything she continued, "Hiei for some reason or other refused to come back with me, so my condolences are from both of us." Still he looked at her, "What is wrong?"

"I shouldn't be the one you should be talking to Rika is more heart broken than me," Sano finally said and Akaki dropped her head at his words.

"I'm very sorry for telling you what I had earlier, I didn't mean for it to cause turmoil between you and your children," she said with a frown on her face. While talking with Sanosuke she had mentioned how Miah acted more like a Shinomori than a Sagara. He had told her about his fears that he had for so long, but just someone else saying it hit him hard. He wouldn't talk to Rika about it, he had a feeling he already knew, Miah was Aoshi's. Then again Basho looked like him and acted like him, so this threw a whole new spin on the problem.

"Thank you," Sano said before he left her alone and walked back to the camp fire. Some time soon he would have to talk to Rika, but now was not the time. He had thought it weird that the death didn't hit everybody so hard, well except for Guro. As he approached the fire no one looked up at him and he took his place back down next to Rika.

"Daddy, where the pretty girl go?" Issa said crawling out of his mother's lap and over to his dad.

"Who knows," he said looking down at the little one.

"Dad," Ari's voice came from across the camp fire and Sano looked over to him. "Can we go down to the market tomorrow? I want to get some stuff."

Sano couldn't believe what he was hearing, his son actually wanted to spend time with him? He looked over to Rika and she looked just as surprised, so she hadn't convinced him to do it.

"Yes I would like to go down to the market as well," Basho said looking at his little brother sitting next to him.

"Sure," Sano said as Akaki came back to everyone and took a seat next to Kenji.

Back at the cemetery Aoshi sat in quiet the whole while listening to Akaki and Sano's conversation. As they were talking he couldn't help the gut retching feeling he had as he realized that Sano knew something. He had hoped everyone would be blind to it, but oh well, it would happen eventually. He had the sudden urge to talk to Rika and tell her that Sano knew, but he really didn't feel like moving. He threw his head back and took in a deep breath as the cold air stung in his lungs.

What was Akaki doing only talking to Sano? Aoshi couldn't help but feel that his children were not as good kids as he thought them to be. There was defiantly some weird stuff that went on at this dojo. After a few more hours he decided to get up and see if anyone was still awake and sitting around the fire. As he approached Rika was the only one sitting poking at the almost dead fire. He decided to change his course but when he heard her sniff he continued to walk to her.

He sat down next to her and watched her poke at the fire and cry facing away from him. "What are you doing?" He said coldly and she acted as if she didn't even notice him there.

"I just, I just feel sad okay?" She choked out stabbing a piece of hot coals violently. She continued to jab at it and then resorted to smacking it until it spilt in half. She turned to look at Aoshi who didn't seem interested at all. "Go the fuck away already, I hate you, I hate your daughter, and I hate Hiei!"

"hmm," was all he could say, what do you say to a grown woman throwing a tantrum? He hated when she acted like a child, but something always made him stick around and watch her as she blew her little fits. He still wasn't sure what it was that drew him to her, once he had tried to fight his feelings and it didn't end so well. He had mentally broke down in front of her and wanted her to leave and stay with him all at the same time. Don't get him wrong, he loved Misao with all his heart. The love he had for Rika was something totally different, it was more like an understanding.

"Gah! I think Sano is putting the moves on Akaki," she said blankly looking at Aoshi for his reaction.

"Who knows," He said not wanting to tell her that he almost felt the same way. He wanted to tell her that Sanosuke only had eyes for his wife, but he couldn't bring himself to lie to her, or even comfort her.

"What were they talking about back there? I know you heard them, they were right next to you practically," She said as her eyes grew hard and she tried to see his face in the dark.

"She just wanted to apologize about Miah," he said and Rika glared at him, did she not believe him? "She gave her condolences," he said trying to clear it up, who knew what Rika thought when you didn't say things exactly as they were.

"God she is only 13 years old, why are all these young girls wanting to be so involved with older men? I never thought Kenshin would have done anything like he did," Rika said throwing her arms in the air to show how crazy she thought everything was. It wasn't like Kenshin saw Miah as a daughter, for some reason it had somehow gone farther than that. They had never slept together, but if he hadn't of passed then who knows what would of happened in the future. "What kind of crazy crap do you teach your kids? That being with an older man is completely acceptable at any age?"

"I don't teach my kids anything," he said defensively his cold eyes baring down on her, but she didn't even notice.

"Damn Misao, I bet everyday she's like, 'Me and your father had been in love since I was 12 and he was 18, it was always meant to be'." She mimicked and Aoshi's face grew angry. "What? You don't fucking think you're a pedophile too? Aren't you like 10 years apart?"

"That is different," Aoshi said feeling his face grow hot with anger, always, always, she had to piss him off. They had never had a conversation where they didn't piss each other off, they were completely annoyed by each other. Rika had a loud mouth and was never afraid to say anything, which made Aoshi easily angered. Aoshi barely ever gave his opinion and that was the one thing Rika hated in the entire world.

Suddenly they heard someone coming closer from out of the right side of the yard. They got quiet and watched as the figure rushed past them. Rika knew it was Guro and opened her mouth but Aoshi put his hand on her hand to silence her. Guro was crying as he stumbled to his room, and he tripped all the way up the stairs. Once he was safely in his room Aoshi removed his hand and they looked at each other. "Poor boy," Rika said softly and Aoshi nodded his head in agreement.

A loud cry came from Rika's room and she quickly turned to see as the lights in her room came on. The cry came again and Rika recognized it as Issa's ear piercing nightmare scream. She got up and ran to help Sano get the situation under control, but when she opened the door the boy was already cuddled with his father. Rika looked at Sano as he brushed the boys hair and rocked back and forth, she smirked watching the 2. No matter how much Sano said he hated his children she knew that he couldn't live with out them.

After a few moments the soft snores of a sleeping child came and Sano put the boy back in his make shift bed. Usually Issa and Ari had their own room they slept in but Issa had made the special request to sleep in their room tonight. Sano looked over at Rika as she walked fully into the room and slid the door shut behind her. He gave her a cold stare and she felt her heart shatter, he had been so distant from her lately. It was slowly killing her, if it went on any longer she didn't know what she would do. This all had to end now, "Don't give me that look, it makes me think you hate me," she said frowning.

"Maybe I do," he said simply as he got up out of his bed and walked over to her. He looked down at her, should he ask her now?

"I see," Rika said staring at his chest trying to avoid his accusing eyes. "Well, just so you know, if you turn out to be a pedophile I'm leaving you."

Sano stood there with his mouth hanging open. What was a pedophile, and was it that serious? He had no words for her and just looked down at her until her gaze finally ventured to his face.

"Am I using to big of words again?" She said trying to not laugh at his ridiculous face. "I'm just saying if you and Akaki have something going on, it better stop before I find out about it."

"What the hell?" He finally spit out, him and Akaki? She was only 13 years old, what was he some sort of sicko?

"Why will she only talk to you alone? And why did she say sorry about Miah to just you? She came back just to talk to you, don't tell me I'm stupid," she said lifting a finger and pointing at his dumbstruck face.

"I don't know, you're an idiot," he said grabbing a hold of her finger, how many times does he have to tell her not to point that thing in his face. Rika growled at him and he refused to let go of her finger, "I can assure you that you are just crazy, and I have nothing to hide."

"Oh is that right?" She said challenging him, she was trying to recall a time when she had caught him in a lie. She couldn't pull anything out of her head, and just started at him waiting for a reply.

"Name one thing I have ever hidden from you that you found out about?" He said he shouldn't be the one on trial she should be. He was about ready to turn this whole thing around and get some damn answers.

"Well, I'm sure there are plenty of things, but I have never caught you because you are such a good hider," she said at a loss for words, he was really quite a faithful husband.

"Yeah, I should be questioning you!" He tried not to yell at her as to not rewake Issa.

"Questioning me? Sano I never lie to you about anything!" She said finally freeing her finger from his grasp and pulling it protectively to her chest.

"Yeah, tell me about why Miah looks so different then the rest of my children?" He spat out and Rika all of a sudden looked like a meek little kitten. There he had gotten her; he knew she was hiding something from him.

"Sano, I can't really tell you, because I don't even know! Alright, I mean Basho looks like you, how can one twin have a different father?" She said trying not to stumble over her words as they spilled out all over the place. "I can't prove anything, and I am sorry," she said looking down at her feet. What else could she say; Sano knew what had happened between her and Aoshi. They had all agreed that they were drugged so, it didn't really matter, if they hadn't done what they did they would both be dead.

"Good night," he said planting a light kiss on her forehead and heading back to his bed. Rika stood and watched him until he fell asleep and she walked over and blew out the light. She didn't feel tired, she was angry, depressed, and confused. Sano never liked admitting that she was right or half-way right even, he always left fights with her. He would just walk away and let the anger build inside her. Sometimes she felt like he would pick fights with her and then leave her alone so she got really angry at him, like he wanted to see her angry. She squished her face together and headed out of the room looking seeing that Aoshi had left. "Good, bastard," she said quietly to herself before noticing a light come on in Kaoru's room.

Rika walked over and knocked on her door and heard Kaoru's cough telling her it was okay to enter. As Rika walked in Kaoru was struggling sitting up in her bed and trying to eat her dinner. Watching her she rushed over to the ill woman's side, but Kaoru pushed her away. "I have to do this by myself," Kaoru said as confidently as she could with her feeble voice. Rika nodded and sat back to watch as Kaoru finished her whole bowl of cold soup. When she was finished she already looked amazingly better, she even had enough strength to throw her bowl far away from her.

"Kaoru," Rika said watching the woman that she had always looked up too, she was so strong. Kaoru hadn't eaten anything in a week and a half and now she was forcing herself to eat, but why? They had all thought Kaoru had given up, given up on everything and everyone.

"I have to stay alive, Kenshin wouldn't want me to die. He would say that death is never a way to atone for someone's sins. That was his answer for everything, so I must keep on living. I must protect my loved ones they way he did, I can't do that when I'm dead," Kaoru said without faltering or coughing once. She was determined to live, to fight for what Kenshin always believed in, and to protect her friends and family.

"I think you are completely right," Rika said smiling at the younger woman, it was funny how such a younger woman was more mature then she ever would be. Even Misao was quickly becoming more mature then her.

"Now tell me everything, I must know everything," Kaoru said attempting to make a serious face, and Rika took a deep breath.

"Everything?"

"Yes, and tell me the truth about Kenshin and Miah," She said and Rika's smile faded as she began the whole story from the beginning.

**A/n: Well I know people are reading this, so why not leave a little short review. Just like a one word review is fine with me!! well either way I like this story so I think I will only update it every 2 weeks or something, I'm gonna try not to let this one go down the incomplete path.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I see," Kaoru said taking a sip of her tea as Rika had just finished the whole story. It was now dawn and they had been up all night talking. "Well, I guess its time for me to leave this room." Rika looked at the other woman surprised, she wasn't ready for that. Kaoru attempted to stand but as she got up she started to tumble back down. Rika quickly caught her, and helped her up the rest of the way.

"There is no need for you to do everything on your own, let me help you," Rika said as Kaoru looked at her and smiled. It was the first smile Kaoru had made in almost 6 months, or maybe even longer. Rika helped her walk out side in the breaking light and Yahiko, Akaki, and Kenji stopped their conversation to look at her. Rika helped Kaoru to the edge of the porch and let her sit down so her feet dangled and her toes grazed the dirt.

"Mother," Kenji protested as he walked over to them.

"No it is alright, I need some sun," Kaoru said as Kenji embraced her and she weakly raised her arms to hug him back. Kenji pulled back and looked his mother directly in the face, "I need to live, it is what your father would have wanted."

"Mother," Kenji said his face down as he held back the stinging tears. "You shouldn't live for that slob of a man; you should live because you want to."

Kaoru attempted a laugh but it came as a cough, "That is the last reason I must live, the first is to be strong enough to protect you and our friends." She put her hand on his cheek and brushed away the stray tear. "Will you help me protect them?" Kenji nodded and hugged his mother again.

Rika jumped off the porch and walked to the confused other two, "Kaoru has decided to live."

"What?" Yahiko's gaze never wavered from mother and son, it was amazing. "This is so great!" Yahiko no longer being able to hold himself back ran over and hugged both Kaoru and Kenji.

"If we all had that same attitude I think there would be a lot more people in this world," Akaki said as she bowed to her elder.

"True, I wish that if I ever get in the same situation that I can feel the way Kaoru does now," Rika said looking at the young girl, she was completely different from Misao. She had inherited her father's speech and attitude; she was very calm.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, and I am very sorry for telling Sanosuke-sama your secret," Akaki said almost in tears.

Rika's eyes turned sharply on the young girl, so that was why Sano had the balls to confront her about it finally. "Well thank you, and it's alright, its still a mystery to even me," Rika said patting the girl on the back as she sniffled. "Your father is probably back in the cemetery if you wanted to see him, you should leave with him whenever. I wouldn't want you trying to go back to Kyoto on your own; it's dangerous for a pretty girl like you." The door to Rika's bedroom opened and Issa came climbing out in front of Sano.

Sano walked over to the huddled bunch and Yahiko looked up at him with a beaming smile, "Kaoru is going to live and be strong again."

Sano smirked as Kaoru tilted her head to look at him, "Missy you are one brave woman, I'm glad you finally made the right decision after all these years."

"What do you mean years?" Kaoru's smile faded and she evil eyed Sanosuke.

"Sano how could you say something like that?" Yahiko screamed defensively, wasn't he happy like the rest of them.

"Nothing it just means that now you have the time to go to cooking school," He said off-handedly waiting for the usual reaction. Instead Kaoru smiled at him and nodded, a little put off Sano walked off smirking to himself.

"Momma!" Issa wailed as he sat in the bed room door way still. Rika was there in an instant to pick him up, "Hungy."

"You forgot the r," Rika said to him as she walked to the kitchen with the little tyke securely in her arms.

"Yes, mother you must be hungry, shall I bring you some food?" Kenji said excitedly looking at his mother.

"Why don't you bring me breakfast here and you bring yours and we can sit in the light and eat together," Kaoru said and instantly Kenji was off to leave Kaoru alone with Yahiko.

"Kaoru," Yahiko mumbled to himself, he was beside himself with happiness, it was truly going to be a good day.

"What is dying woman doing on the porch?" Ari said as he walked up to the two he crossed his arms like it was a challenge.

"Ari," Sano's voice came from the kitchen door, and his head suddenly peaked around it. "What did I say to you last night?"

"Um," Ari looked at his father before turning back and bowing to his elders, "Sorry," and he ran to the kitchen. When he reached the door he looked up at his father, "I forgot."

Sano smiled and let the boy in the door and pushed him over to the table, "Eat up so you can walk to the market and back." Sano looked at the table and saw Rika silently eating and helping Issa get food in his mouth and not his face. Instantly he felt angry, 'damn woman,' he thought to himself as he walked into the preparing part of the kitchen and decided to eat in there.

"What is wrong with him?" Basho said from his mother's side as he watched Sano. Basho was completely done with his meal because he and Guro were the first ones up and they had been talking in the kitchen when everyone else came in.

"Let me look at you," Rika said grabbing Basho's chin and studying his facial features, "God I still don't get it." She let go of his face and watched him rub the red spots. "Guro do you think it's actually possible?" She said looking at the young man with glasses sitting across from her.

"I guess, I mean there is no other way to explain it, but the only place I have ever heard of it happening is in ancient Greek stories," Guro said being the only one who knew what Rika was talking about. He was sure that it could happen, two fathers, two different eggs, but it would have been done at the same time. According to Rika there was about a 2 week difference, either they were both Sano's or both Aoshi's. Either way it didn't matter, Sano had raised them both, so that legally made them his.

"I mean I don't know," Rika said quietly so only the little people around her could hear.

"I could tell you what I ultimately think," Guro said looking over at Basho who was completely confused.

"Which is," Rika said looking him desperately; Guro looked back behind him at the closed door to the cooking area. Rika smiled at him, "You really think so?"

"Well yeah," Guro said before he felt a hand on his forehead pushing him back as Rika crawled over the table and ran into the room.

"What do you want?" Sano said as he looked at the crashed mess of Rika on the ground. Rika straightened up and closed the door behind her before she looked at him sternly.

"I mean, what was the only reason why Miah didn't look like the rest of the kids? It was her hair, and well, that was the only thing different about her. I mean she had your slacker attitude and everything, she wasn't as different as you think. There is no way that Miah wasn't yours, so ha!" Rika said pointing an accusingly defensive finger at him.

He grabbed her finger, "Why do you always point this thing at me! It's scary," he said letting it go. "You're an idiot," he said eating more of his scrambled eggs.

"Wha-?" Rika said as she knelt next to him with her arms in front of her on the ground. "Why am I an idiot," she said reeling backwards standing up and crossing her arms all in one motion.

"Because I already knew that," he said looking over at her with those eyes.

Rika fell back to her knees and looked at him, what was he talking about? He already knew what? Rika was trapped in his gaze, that gaze of understanding that she always felt that she could never return. It was his charm; she wished she was as charming as him.

"It doesn't matter now, so lets stop talking about it," he said and she faltered falling flat on her face.

She flipped on her back and looked up at him with a bright red face and started to flail your arms, "You drive me crazy!"

"You're going to throw a fit like that? You spend too much time with Issa," he said ignoring her tantrum. "You will never be mature."

Rika instantly stopped and sat up looking down at her hands in her lap. "I am mature, I am as mature as Kaoru, Misao, and even Megumi," she said feeling a hand on her lap.

"No you are not, but you should know that that is the reason I love you," Sano said grabbing and holding her hand. "You always keep me on my feet, and I love your face when you are mad at me," he said and she looked up at him. He had set his plate down and was now totally facing her. "Understand?"

"Yes, I am sorry. I'm the oldest woman here and I act like I'm 16!" She said as she let her self fall forward onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and sat quietly. Rika remembered what Sano had said he was going to do that day, "Are you taking all the boys or just the 2 oldest?"

"Depends, can you go a day without Issa?" He laughed and she pushed off of him and looked at his now happy face.

"Um, I can try," she laughed she was completely attached to her youngest, but she guess a day without him wouldn't be bad. He could bond with his brothers and father, it couldn't be a bad thing.

"Good," he said standing up and walking back into the dinning part of the kitchen. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah!" Ari said standing up at his place at the table knocking his dish to the floor. Luckily it didn't shatter but Ari looked horrified, was he going to get in trouble even if it didn't break. He watched his mother emerge from behind his dad laughing; he smiled rubbing the back of his head.

Rika walked over to Issa and cleaned him up before handing him over to Sano. Instantly Issa began to squirm but Sano held on to him firmly, "Stop that you want to walk to town?" Issa as if he understood stopped moving and all the Sagara boys set out to the Tokyo market.

Guro, Kenji, and Yahiko kept company with Kaoru on the porch most of the day. When she said she was ready for a nap they were going to help her back to her room, but she wanted to sleep outside on the porch. They set up a makeshift bed for her to sleep on, and all sat quietly watching the birds and listening to the sounds around them.

Around 2 o'clock one of Sano's gambling friends came to the dojo with a little 4 year old boy. The three men went to greet him and the young terrified boy, who was dirty from head to toe.

"This is Sakujo, his mother recently died and told me to take him to his father to raise him," The friend of Sano said as he pushed the little boy in front of him.

"Who is his father?" Yahiko asked as he got a wiff of the stinky child. He needed a bath right away, how could anyone stand to smell themselves like that?

"She said Sano, but she hasn't seen him in 10 years, so she just knew that Sano would be a good father to him," he said and they all looked at him shocked, who was this woman? The man turned and was instantly out of site and they all looked down at the stinking 4-year old.

Guro sighed and held his hand out and the little boy grabbed it, "Lets get you a bath first of all." He said and they all agreed, Guro lead the boy to the tub as Kenji ran ahead to get the fire going. Yahiko went to ask Rika for some fresh clothes for him, Ari's clothes would suffice. He didn't know if he should tell them the real reason the boy was here, for now he would make something up.

"Rika can I borrow a set of Ari's clothing or something?" Yahiko said as he walked up to the woman taking the laundry off the line.

"Why?" Rika said looking at him suspiciously, "You want to see if you will still fit into a child's kimono?"

"No, we took in an orphan and he needs some clothes," Yahiko said trying to think of something that could actually happen.

"How noble of you," She said handing him one of Ari's training outfits, "How old is he?"

"Thanks," Yahiko said running away ignoring her last question. When he had gotten to the bath house they were already done cleaning the boy up. They got him dressed and took him into the kitchen to get him some food. They watched as the boy scarfed it down, before asking for more.

"For a 4-year old he sure has a big appetite, maybe it is Sano's kid," Kenji said watching the little boy in disgust. "What is your mom's name?"

"Uki Sagara," the little boy said as he finished his second bowl of rice, "And I am 5 year's old."

"Got a mouth like Sano I see," Yahiko said not remembering hearing any thing about a Uki or even him being married in the past.

"Who is this Sano?" The little boy said sharply and they turned their attention back to the boy.

"Um, I guess your father," Yahiko said as he heard commotion as Sano and his son's return.

"Is that him?" Sakujo said as he ran to the front yard to see a tall man with a red bandana enter with 3 other kids. "Sanosuke Sagara!" he screamed and they all turned to look at the little boy.

"Who is that brat?" Ari asked looking up at his father, who looked just as confused as he was.

"I am his son," Sakujo shouted as he ran at Ari and stopped right in front of him.

"No I am!" Ari shouted back in his face, he had never seen this kid before he was not his father's son.

"Well then you are my brother," Sakujo said smiling an evil smile at Ari, they were already rivals, it was fine with him.

"I am not your brother stupid," Ari said as he hit the boy on the top of the head. He felt his Sano's arm in front of him holding him back.

"Then who is your mother?" Sano said looking at this kid who was claiming to be his son.

"Uki Sagara!" The boy said as he was rubbing the small bump on top of his head.

Sanosuke started to laugh and they all looked at him, "Thank god, kid I am not your father, I am your uncle. Uki is my sister." He felt relieved hearing this, he wasn't sure how he would have a kid this little. He hadn't been with another woman other than Rika since Megumi, and Megumi by the looks of her never had a kid.

"What? I was told," Sakujo said and Ari hit him on the head again.

"Cousin," he said before walking away from him.

"You have a sister?" Basho asked looking down at the little boy, he wished he could punch the little brat on the head too. Ari and this kid were amusing together.

"Yes but Sagara was not her last name, last time I saw her she didn't realize who I was. The old man must of told her or something," Sano said as Basho handed Issa over to him before walking away. Sano set Issa down on and watched as the little boy walked up to Sakujo.

"Cousin?" He said trying to punch the boy but Sakujo grabbed his hand and pushed it away.

"You are not supposed to hit your kin," Sakujo said smiling at the little boy, he was suddenly in a good mood. "Well I glad that you are just my uncle, I wouldn't want an ugly man like you as my father."

Yahiko and the other 2 laughed at this joke, and Sano looked at them hard and they stopped. "Why are you here?" Sano asked looking around to anyone who could answer.

"Your friend just dropped him off and said that Sakujo's mother had died and left him in your care," Yahiko answered for the rest of them.

"I see, what about your uncle Outa?" Sano said looking from Yahiko back to the little boy. If his sister was dead, what happened to his little brother?

"He ran away a long time ago before I was born, he is fighting some war in China," he said and everyone stood silent until they heard the voice of Rika across the yard.

"Is this the orphan Yahiko?" Rika asked once she had joined the bunch, Issa ran to her and she picked him up and put him on her hip.

"Well," Guro said looking at Yahiko wondering if they would all just play with the story.

"This kid is my nephew, my sister I guess has died, so he is our care now," Sano said looking at Yahiko, he was right to lie to her until they found out the truth.

"Wow you sure are big for your age, you fit in Ari's clothes perfectly," She said smiling at the little boy in front of her. "Sano I didn't know you had a sister."

"Yeah, and a little brother, but I guess not anymore, they haven't really been my family since I left them when I was 9 years old," he said looking at his wife who didn't seem to be bother by all of this.

"What is your name?" Rika said talking to the boy as the other men talked around them.

"Sakujo Sagara," He said and Rika's eyes widened, Sakujo thought this strange woman was scary. He ran away back to the kitchen and hoped no one would follow him.

"What did you do that for?" Yahiko said looking at Rika who seemed to be in a state of shock.

"I didn't mean too," Rika said closing her eyes, so he was the little boy she had seen named Sakujo. She would not let this kid die so young, it was wrong; would she have to tell someone though? No, telling them that she had seen pictures of all her friends when they had died, it was to strange.

**A/n: Can I get at least one review from the 20 people reading this story?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Little brat," he hissed as he stood behind a tree and watched the new addition to the Kamiya dojo playing by himself in the yard. "UGH!" He shouted as he watched the little boy run into some room. Stealthily he ran into the same room and hastily slid the door open.

It was Kaoru, she was sleeping? The little boy knelt at her side and as stared down at her with shock. He hadn't even noticed the intruder had entered the room.

"What did you do to her?" The intruder said as he walked in and shut the door, "You killed her."

"No, I found her this way!" Sakujo cried as he looked at the dead body in front of him. He found her that way; he had just come into the room to talk to her. Over the past months of living at the dojo he had grown very close to the older woman. Suddenly he realized that he had never seen the man in the room with him before. He had been around long enough to know who was welcomed and who wasn't.

"Well," the man said as he watched the little boy begin to shiver in fear of him. "Don't worry I'm sure no one will believe that you didn't do it." The man knelt down and showed the bloody knife to the little boy. "Grab it," he said sharply but the little boy just gaped at him. "GRAB IT," he shouted this time and Sakujo reached out and grabbed the knife. "Good boy," he said as he patted the boy on the head and turned leaving the little boy to be found by the others.

What had he done? He willingly had taken the knife, but why was it so bloody? Sakujo looked over at Kaoru as he noticed a little red spot from her abdomen. He lifted up her kimono as blood began to gush from the wound that had seemed to open wider by his action. "No," he cried as he attempted to stop the blood flow with his hands and he dropped the knife to the floor.

"Mother I brought your soup," the voice of Kenji called from the door and Sakujo could see his shadow being cast through the door. The door slid open and Kenji dropped the lantern and the tray of food as he saw it. "What?" He mumbled as he looked at Sakujo all bloody next to his mother's body, and a knife. There lay a knife at Sakujo's knees that was also stained with blood.

"It wasn't me," Sakujo cried as he shuffled over to the older man and bowed as far down to the floor as he possibly could. "Master Kenji, I would never," he cried as he reached out to Kenji's foot but instead the foot went flying into his face. He screamed in agony and turned on his back as he held his face and his nose began to bleed.

"Don't you touch me monster," Kenji shouted as he turned and ran to the closet room that held people; which happened to be Sakujo's newly adopted parents, Okani and Sanosuke. Without knocking he barged into the room and the older couple looked up at him in shock.

"What is it?" Rika said knowing that Kenji would never be improper unless it was something important.

"My mother has been murdered!" Kenji shouted and both Okani and Sano were on their feet in an instance.

"By who did you see?" Sano said as he hurried out of the room and to the open room a few feet away. As he looked in at the mess and his son crying on the floor he had to take a step backwards. "Sakujo what are you doing in there?" He shouted and he held out his arm to stop Rika from coming any further.

"It wasn't me, I found her like this and I tried to stop the bleeding. There was some strange man," Sakujo chocked out as he pinched his nose which was still bleeding.

"It couldn't of been him," Rika whispered so only Sano could hear her. Sakujo had loved Kaoru, he had taken a liking to her. "Sano just don't get mad okay?"

Sano turned his head slowly to look at her, what was she saying? This kid wasn't technically theirs; they had only known the boy for 3 months! "Rika just remember we don't know anything about his past," he said sternly and she closed her eyes and walked away. "Rika!" He called after her but she kept walking with her back to him as she flipped him off. He groaned as he rubbed his temples, "Alright lets go and get you cleaned up."

"You believe me?" Sakujo said surprising as he wiped his tears away with the back of his hand.

"You are only 5 years old," Sano said as he walked over and picked the little boy up and walking to the bath house. Who should he call to clean up the mess? Kenji was already shaken up he couldn't make him clean his own mother up. Yahiko would also be the same way when he saw what had happened. "Guro and Basho," he called out to the pair sitting out at the fire pit sleeping.

"What?" Basho said as he wiped away the sleepy's in his eyes. He tried to focus on his father standing in front of him but everything was just so blurry still.

"Go clean up Kaoru's room, both of you," Sano said as he walked over to Guro who still lay sleeping in the dirt. He took his foot and shook his shoulder until Guro showed signs of life and then he continued with Sakujo in his arms.

"What did he say?" Guro yawned as he sat up and noticed that Basho was already outside of Kaoru's door just peering in. Curiously he got up and walked over and looked in and gasped. There was blood everywhere, they had to clean this up!

"BASTARD!!" Basho screamed clenching his fists as he thought about how cruel his father was.

"BASTAD!!" Issa laughed as he padded over to them but he was quickly scooped up by Rika.

"Don't say that, either of you," Rika said as she looked from Issa to Basho, you could tell she was trying really hard to put on a brave face.

"I'm sorry," Basho said as he hung his head and looked to see Guro wiping the tears from his eyes. They certainly had someone on the loose killing, there was no way that she had done that to herself. Basho patted Guro on the back and they both headed to grab buckets of water.

Rika watched them leave and she looked around and noticed she was alone, "Where did Kenji go?" She said to Issa as she set him down and told him to go wake up Ari. Slowly she walked to the door with her eyes closed and cautiously she opened them. "No," she said as the tears started to fall from her eyes. Why was someone trying to kill them all off? Who was it? Now she knew by a fact that Sakujo had nothing to do with it, this was the work of a mad man not a 5 year old boy.

"What happened?" Yahiko said from behind Rika and she turned around to look at him with tears still freely flowing. Just looking at her Yahiko felt a gut retching feeling and his heart began to pound so hard it hurt him. If Rika was upset then he knew it couldn't of been a good thing.


End file.
